


Blake Goes Soft

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feeding, Light Dom/sub, Stuffing, Weight Gain, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: After an injury, Blake has a lot of time to spend at home and a lot of time to go soft, all thanks to Yang's help.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Blake Goes Soft

It was supposed to have been a simple mission for Yang and Blake, yet even the couple’s precautions could not prevent it from all going wrong without any way for them to prevent it. Even the ominous clouds in the sky were a warning for the pair, but a job was a job, and leaving it any longer put the nearby town at risk.

Firstly, there were far stronger Grimm present than the pair had been warned about, aggressive Beowulves instead of the faster but weaker Creeps, and in far greater numbers. That was not an impossible issue for the couple to deal with, it just took them fighting carefully, trying not to draw the attention of too many Grimm at once, especially with the limited room outside the Grimm’s cave on the edge of the cliff. Next, there were the nearby bandits, who had been using the Grimm to keep people from sniffing around their camp, which was perched on a ledge above the Grimm cave, that Blake and Yang stumbled across. Dealing with bandits and Grimm at the same time was far from ideal, but the couple were quick enough that they could pit the Grimm and the bandits against each other, thinning out both sides quite nicely, especially since the few bandits and Grimm that did not end up fighting each other were no match for trained professional huntsmen like Yang and Blake. Unfortunately, this was when their luck turned bad, as the early spring rain came down out of nowhere, making the grass extra slippery and the ground near the edge of the cliff prone to giving out on them. With the need to pay extra attention to their footwork, it took away from their focus on the bandits and Grimm. The bandits became easier prey for the Grimm, who were much more at home in inclement weather, making the bandits a much worse distraction than they had been before and leading to the huntsman couple drawing quite a bit more attention from the Grimm. The pair did eventually manage to defeat the pack of Grimm and the bandits, but a fair few lucky shots left Blake with just a sliver of aura left and Yang only in slightly better shape. Common sense was telling them to just turn around and rush back to town, but they figured that they should check the cave, make sure it was actually empty and that they had actually managed to finish the job.

Blake’s superior faunus night vision meant that she took the lead into the dark cave. She and Yang moved carefully and quietly, but it was not enough. An Alpha Beowolf, smart enough to not rush the pair with the rest of its weaker counterparts, was lurking in the cave. As a thunderbolt struck outside, it echoed down the cave, making it impossible for the pair to hear anything else. This covered the Alpha’s approach as it leapt from behind a stalagmite. It struck with incredible speed, finishing off Blake’s aura and badly injuring her knee. Yang flew into battle, her semblance lighting the way as her hair glowed with fiery energy. Blake could not join in the melee that Yang was taking part in with the Alpha, but with Gambol Shroud in its pistol form she could fire at the Alpha. It might not have been much, but it certainly helped, as Blake blasted off chunks of the Alpha’s bone armour, exposing weak points for Yang to exploit as she pushed the Alpha further and further from Blake. After a long battle, with Yang fighting very cautiously in order to avoid taking hits and breaking her own aura, the Alpha was finally defeated. As soon as the Alpha was gone in a puff of black smoke, Yang immediately rushed over to Blake’s side.

“Blake! Are you okay?” Yang asked, the concern clear in her voice. Blake grit her teeth as she tentatively tested her leg. The moment she put some of her weight on it, she immediately let out a cry of pain before collapsing into Yang.

“I don’t think I’m walking out of here,” Blake said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry you out. It’s the least I could do after your help dealing with that Alpha,” Yang reassured. She carefully scooped Blake up in a bridal carry and slowly made her way out of the cave. Once outside, the couple were better able to assess the damage. Blake’s knee was swollen and bruised, but luckily the Alpha’s claws did not seem to have caught Blake, meaning all of the damage was just blunt force. It was far from a good thing, but all things considered it most certainly could have been worse.

One fairly long trek back to town later, Yang and Blake were back in their rented room. Yang waited for her aura to recharge, before preparing for a quick solo excursion back to the cave. Blake was nervous for Yang, worried that there was more than just the one Alpha, but fortunately Blake’s very reasonable fears did not come to pass. And so, the pair picked up their pay and immediately rushed back to the city of Vale. It was far from a comfortable ride for Blake on Bumblebee II, but the pride of a job well done, as well as Yang’s attempts to lighten the mood, helped distract her. The pair stopped off at the closest hospital in order to get the bandage replaced with a proper cast put on Blake’s knee, before the pair made their way home to Patch. Once the pair were home, Yang carried Blake to the couch, helping to get Blake comfortable and her leg elevated with a handful of pillows and the coffee table in front of the TV.

“Okay, that’s that finally over and done with,” Yang said with a sigh of relief as she pulled out her scroll. “I’m gonna order us some pizza, since I’m officially way too tired to cook.”

“You remember my order?” Blake asked as she shrugged off her white jacket.

“Of course I do, babe. Seafood Deluxe with a side of onion rings. I’d never forget something like that. Although…” Yang thought, “I think we can afford a treat. Let’s do extra larges for both of us!”

“I’m not sure I can handle that much food,” Blake warned.

“Eh, call it leftovers or something. Then we can skip some cooking tomorrow too. We can afford to be a little lazy, especially you and your busted knee,” Yang reasoned. Blake did not need the reminder, but Yang made a good point.

“Hmm, not a bad idea, actually. Sure, go for it,” Blake agreed. Yang phoned her order into the restaurant, and now all the couple had to do was wait. Yang suggested some action flick, one that required the bare minimum of brainpower to follow, since it was clear as day to the two of them that more attention had gone into the explosions than the writing. After the hectic last few days that the couple had had, Blake was much more open to something so mindless than she usually was. The couple snuggled up together and watched the explosive first half hour of the film, before a knock on the door caught their attention. Yang hopped up and collected the pizzas, paying the delivery girl and giving a generous tip. As Yang brought the pizzas back into the living room, Blake’s eyes bugged wide open.

“Alright, pizza time,” Yang said, popping open the two pizza boxes, while setting Blake’s onion rings on the lid of Blake’s Seafood Deluxe pizza box, while Yang set her fries on the lid of her Mega Meat-lovers pizza box.

“That… That’s a really big pizza,” Blake said, a little bit in shock.

“I know, awesome, right? They’re not messing around when they say ‘extra large’,” Yang cheered.

“This is gonna be a lot of leftovers,” Blake commented as she plucked a slice of pizza, the gooey, stringy cheese of her slice slowly breaking away from the rest of the pizza. Even just one slice was massive, maybe the size of her forearm at a guess. She slowly nibbled away at her slice, while Yang chomped through it in no time at all. When Blake finally finished her slice, Yang snatched one of Blake’s Seafood Deluxe slices and held it up. Blake contemplated stealing one of Yang’s slices in revenge, up until Yang spoke.

“Open wide,” Yang purred, slowly bringing the slice towards Blake’s mouth. Blake certainly did not see that coming, but she did not complain as she cancelled her pizza theft revenge. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and let the pizza come to her. When she felt the warmth of the pizza, she took a bite. It was only a little bite, and when Blake bit down, Yang brought the pizza back. “Blakey, you gotta take bigger bites than that. It’ll go cold if you eat so slowly,” Yang said in a teasing, yet slightly commanding voice, as if it was more than just light hearted teasing.

As Yang brought the pizza back, Blake waited a little bit longer, waited for a little more pizza to be guided into her mouth, before she bit down. This time, she got a good mouthful of pizza and happily chewed away at it. “Good girl,” Yang cooed, waiting just long enough for Blake to finish her mouthful before bringing the pizza back in.

As the night went on, Yang fed Blake the rest of her pizza and her onion rings. She even snuck some fries into Blake, not that Blake minded. At least, she did not mind at first. Before Blake knew it, the pizza was gone, and she was feeling so very full. She flicked her eyes over to the onion rings, and was equally surprised to find that she had apparently eaten them too, or, more accurately, had been fed all of them by Yang. She let out an uncomfortable groan as the feeling of fullness fully hit her, washing over her whole body in an instant. Blake was rubbing her aching belly, which was very slightly bloated and rounded. It caught Yang’s eye immediately. Slowly, Yang reached over with her free hand and rubbed gentle soothing circles on Blake’s hard, firm belly. Blake’s groans grew quieter as she leaned in to Yang.

“Oof, that feels good,” Blake said in a sleepy voice, her head resting on Yang’s shoulder. She could have sworn she saw a slight hint of a blush on Yang’s face, and that put a small grin on Blake’s face. She was not all that certain about what she did that made Yang blush, but Yang was just so gosh darn cute when she blushed that Blake could not help but smile. Yang smiled back softly as she gently squeezed Blake in closer.

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” Yang said quietly, placing a kiss on the top of Blake’s head, right by one of her cat ears, which flicked down in response.

“I’ve got you, and you’ve got me, of course I’d be fine,” Blake said with a yawn. Yang leant down and slipped Blake’s top up enough to reveal a touch of her bloated belly. It jutted out just enough to make Blake look like she was a few months pregnant, although not enough to block her view of her own feet. The waist of her black trousers dug into her bloated belly dug, straining the pants button slightly. Yang undid the button and undid Blake’s fly just a touch, not enough for anything indecent, but enough for Blake’s belly to feel more comfortable. Blake let out a sigh of relief, letting out a breath she had been trying to hold in for comfort’s sake. Yang then leant in further, gently placing her lips on Blake’s exposed belly for a soft kiss. Blake let out an involuntary purr as a shiver ran up her spine. Blake was liking this attention a lot, but she was so tired and so full, she was not prepared to go much further.

“Not tonight, babe,” Blake mumbled. Yang scooched back a little bit and went back to cuddling with Blake.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t gonna go all the way,” Yang reassured. “Say, are you ready for bed? The movie ended a while ago, and you’re looking about as tired as I feel.” Blake looked up and noticed that the screen was blank. How long had that been the case, she wondered. The night must have just flown by, with her so expertly distracted by Yang. It was probably a good thing, as Blake also managed to ignore her injured knee.

“Yeah, bed sounds good,” Blake mumbled again. With that, Yang scooped Blake up in a bridal carry, carefully taking Blake to bed. Yang gently placed Blake in bed, helping her get changed into her sleeping yukata. Then, Yang got changed and the pair got into bed. Blake was almost asleep by the time Yang finally got into bed, but not quite. At the very least, she was awake enough to notice Yang’s hand resting on Blake’s belly. Blake did not mind that at all, as her achy, full belly appreciated the comfort of Yang’s hand. It was not much longer after that that Blake was properly asleep.

\---

As the next little while passed, Blake and Yang thought it was best to take some time off from being active huntsmen. After a scare like that, some recovery time seemed important. Yang even managed to get a teaching job at Signal Academy not too long after the couple got back. It was ideal for the two of them, as it meant that Yang was not too far from Blake in the unlikely case that Blake needed her, and it meant that Yang’s huntsman skills would not go to waste while Blake recovered. Of course, on the first day of Yang’s new job things were far from smooth.

\---

“Okay, so, are you comfortable?” Yang fretted. She had swapped her usual huntsman outfit for something more comfortable, with dark brown trousers and a black and yellow flannel shirt under a tan leather jacket, yet she looked far from comfortable with the worry clear as day on her face.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Blake said, in a bored voice.

“And you’ve got all your snacks?”

“Yes.

“And your painkillers?

“Yang,” Blake interrupted, “I’ll be fine. I have my books, my scroll is here and charged if I need to call you and my crutches are right here. I have everything I could possibly need, and a few things I probably won’t need. I’ll be fine. Now go, you’re gonna be late.” Blake started to push Yang away, trying to get her out the door. Yang quickly darted past Blake’s arms, placed a quick kiss on Blake’s forehead and shot out the door, grinning as she did. As Blake heard Bumblebee II roar out of the driveway, Blake smirked to herself. Sure, Yang was far, far too worried about her, but Blake could definitely get used to all this pampering. She would have to be careful though, she thought, as she had already put on a little bit of weight from everything Yang had fed her. It was only a little bit though, but it was noticeable. Her pants and panties felt a little bit more snug around her rear and hips. Her bra felt a little more snug as the band dug in just a touch to her back and as her breasts began to ever so slightly overfill their cups. Still, Blake did not worry about it, she was actually kind of enjoying being looked after, and, if Blake did not know better, she would have thought that Yang was enjoying feeding her. But that was not very likely, obviously. Right?

After curling up under the sheets and snoozing for a little bit longer, Blake rose with a lazy yawn and reached down under her bed and retrieved a bag of cookies, the ones Yang always got for Ruby when the sisters were young, as well as a book from her sizeable stash of literature. Blake carefully opened the bag, setting it close by her side before she cracked open the book. It was a titillating read, one about a couple discovering new things about each other and taking their love to new heights. It was definitely a book to read in the privacy of the bedroom and absolutely nowhere else, lest someone catch a glimpse of the lurid descriptions of the characters and the litany of lewd acts that they got up to over the course of the story. It was hardly a thought-provoking piece of prose, but with how Blake was feeling at the moment, she just wanted a fun time waster. As she read, she absent-mindedly plucked cookies from the back and ate them. In the back of her mind, there was the thought that maybe, possibly, she should be avoiding such unhealthy snacks, but right now, Blake just did not care. She was just happy to eat whatever Yang got for her, since it helped make for a very effective distraction, almost as good as, if not better than, her books. Blake before today would have considered this a heresy of the highest order, but the food was just that good at distracting her. All of a sudden Blake was understanding the appeal of comfort eating, as she did feel very comfortable while she was doing this.

Later that day, a few more bags joined the first one, each one steadily worked through by a bored Blake, and by the time Yang got back from work, Blake was well fed. That did not stop Yang from trying to whip up some dinner for Blake, and it did not stop Blake from happily eating all of it, which meant having most of it fed to her by Yang. Of course, by the end of the night her stomach was full to the brim, but that just meant more belly rubs and belly kisses from Yang.

The next few weeks went on like this, and so it was hardly a surprise what the results of a few weeks straight of lazing around and eating far too much would be.

\---

After a few weeks, Blake was able to get her knee out of her cast and was getting into physiotherapy. It took a little while longer, but soon, Blake was able to move her knee almost like she used to. It was still a bit stiff and a bit weak, but it was functional. The extra weight was not exactly helping though, as she had been spending most of her time very inactive and being very lazy. Her belly was beginning to grow to try and catch up to her rear and her breasts. They were very far in the lead, and her belly only ever caught up when it was stuffed beyond belief.

When Blake got back from a physiotherapy session with news for Yang that she was ready for the two of them to be active in the bedroom again, Yang almost tackled her into bed for a long, loud and passionate night of love making. It was like nothing Blake had ever experienced in her life, and it even surpassed a lot of her fantasies. She had never had Yang be so dominant with her, so forceful in bed, and she loved it. It was a definite role-reversal from how things were before. However, something else happened that night that made Blake think. In between the pleasure, she noticed something. She noticed Yang’s hands gravitating towards the parts of her body that had gained the most fat, her rear, her hips, her breasts and her belly. She was not entirely sure of what to make of that, but when Yang reached under the bed when the couple finished and got a bag of snacks to feed to Blake, Blake started to get a little bit suspicious.

Over the next week or so, Blake began to feel hyper-aware of the weight she had put on and even more aware of when Yang’s eyes were on her, especially the parts that had grown fatter and heavier. Also, every single night, Yang had been just as aggressive and dominant in bed, and every time they finished, Yang had snacks ready to feed to Blake. Now that Blake was actually paying attention to all of this, she came to an unavoidable conclusion. Yang wanted her to be fat, and she was fattening her up. With all of the obvious evidence in front of her, Blake could not be surprised, or at least she should not have been. Of course, even with all that evidence it was still not something Blake saw coming. After all, this was Yang, someone who spent a lot of time working out, and someone who had not really made much of a mention about a possible preference for larger women. Although, thinking back, Blake could not think of many opportunities where she could have picked up on such a preference. Most of the students back at Beacon, along with the other students that visited for the Vytal Festival, were almost all slim and athletic, as were most of the people they tended to tussle with. It made a lot of sense, at that point, that Blake would not have noticed such a preference. Now that Blake had this knowledge, there was the matter of what to do with it. Sure, she could keep things the same as they currently were, and tiptoe around the almost blindingly obvious elephant in the room. It would have been the safe option for sure. However, Blake knew that that was not something she would want Yang to do to her, and she was fairly sure that Yang would prefer Blake to be direct about this. That settled Blake’s decision. She would talk to Yang about it tonight, and figure things out from there, once she confirmed what she knew about Yang.

\---

That night was yet another wild night in bed, so wild, in fact, that Blake almost forgot about what she was going to talk to Yang about. However, squeezing herself into her pyjamas was a very good reminder. It also reminded her that she should size up her sleepwear so that the mere act of putting it on would not be an exhausting struggle any more, but that was a problem for later. What she had to do, now that the two of them were in their pyjamas, but before Yang got the chance to start feeding her, was talk.

“Hey, Yang, can I ask you something?” Blake said in a breathy voice, her chest working hard to catch some breath. Yang froze and retreated from Blake’s snack stash.

“Uh, sure. What’s up?” Yang said nervously.

“It’s just... something I’ve noticed lately. Something I’ve noticed about you.”

“A good thing?” Yang queried cautiously.

“I... don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. I think it might just be a thing,” Blake explained. “It’s just... you’ve noticed that I’m... getting fat, right?”

“What? You? Fat? No way, you’re definitely not getting fat, not at all,” Yang lied. Blake could not help but let out a small giggle at Yang’s fake incredulousness and bad acting.

“You don’t need to be nice to spare my feelings, dear. I know I’m getting fat. I weighed myself while you were at work today. According to the scale I’m 1kg away from obesity. At least, I am according to the BMI chart I found on ScrollNet,” Blake continued.

“Okay, I might have, maybe, possibly noticed you putting on a little, teeny tiny bit of weight,” Yang admitted.

“And I noticed you noticing me, a lot. I’ve seen the way you look at me, the looks you give me when your eyes drift down to my... softer parts, or when your hands do the same thing in bed.” Blake was doing her best to put on the charm, hoping to get Yang to admit what Blake had already picked up on. “On top of that, you’re so much more active in bed, so much more dominant and in charge. I’m liking the role reversal, but I’m wanting to know what’s gotten into you lately, because I like it,” Blake purred, snuggling up tight with Yang, pressing her soft body against Yang’s muscular body.

“I mean, I’m a woman with needs, and it’s been a while...”

“I’d have believed that the first time, but after a whole week? Try again,” Blake teased.

“Uh...” Yang let out, her voice cracking with nerves.

“Yes?”

“Okay, I’ll admit it. I like bigger girls. I love how plump your ass is. I love how easy it is to grab your belly and your hips. I love how big and sensitive your breasts are. And, well...” Yang confessed, before her voice went soft, “I love you so much, and I want there to be more of you for me to love. I love the feeling of pampering you and treating you and looking after you. I love how happy you are when you’re eating the food I feed you. I... I just love you so much.” Yang broke out in an infectious grin that spread to Blake almost immediately. The couple came together in a very close embrace, their lips locking into a passionate kiss. The girlfriends tried to keep kissing for as long as their lungs would let them. Eventually, their lungs were burning for oxygen, and so the lovers reluctantly broke off their kiss, panting for air.

“Oh, wow,” an out of breath Blake let out.

“I... uh... I’m guessing you’re okay with this then?” Yang asked, even though she was pretty sure that she knew what the answer was going to be.

“Yes, of course I am,” Blake answered, making Yang immediately feel far more relaxed. “Of course, I’m expecting you to keep pampering me. After all, I think it’s time I put on that one last kilo.”

“Oh, Blakey, I think it’s gonna be more than just one. You’re gonna be huge. I’m gonna make you huge,” Yang teased, rubbing Blake’s pudgy belly. The commanding tone in Yang’s voice sent a shiver of pleasure up Blake’s spine. Was this what Blake was like before now, Blake thought. She did not have very much time to think about that, before Yang reached below the bed and grabbed out three packets of snacks.

“Oh, wow, you’re taking this seriously,” Blake said, trying her best to hide her surprise.

“I mean, I kinda have to be if I want to make you a big, beautiful woman,” Yang replied, her domineering facade dropping for a moment. She quickly got back into character and popped open a big bag of ready salted chips. “Now, open wide,” Yang lilted as she gently rolled Blake onto her back and straddled her, practically laying on top of her. Blake closed her eyes and opened her eager mouth. Yang slipped the first few chips in, and as Blake bit into them, it felt better than any other time Yang had fed her. Maybe it was knowing how seriously Yang was taking this. Maybe it was the two of them taking their relationship to a new, exciting place. Maybe these were just nicer chips than she was expecting. Blake did not know, but that did not stop her from enjoying the chips. And after that bag was done, Blake did not feel as full as she expected to, as if her body was egging her on, trying to get her to follow Yang’s orders. Even if that was not the case, she was still just as eager to work through the bag of chunky chocolate chip cookies. Blake was familiar with these cookies, she knew how they usually tasted. And yet, these definitely tasted better than usual. Blake was sure of it, the pleasure that came with this particular feeding session was definitely making food taste better, somehow. Blake quietly hoped this would carry on forever. If it did, it would make getting fat for Yang so much easier. Before long, Blake hoped, she would be enjoying it so much that she would be doing it for herself just as much as she was doing it for Yang.

Once the cookies were done, Yang opened up a bag of little chocolate and cream rolls. Blake had been reluctant to try them herself, with how many calories and sugar were crammed in each roll. That was far from an issue now. In fact, at this point, the more calories and the more sugar, the better, and Blake was almost certain that Yang would fully and wholeheartedly agree with that sentiment. As Yang fed Blake the rolls, Blake began to notice Yang’s weight pressing down on her increasingly full belly. There was already plenty of pressure from the inside, pressure that was slowly but surely increasing, and Yang’s presence only increased it. It was actually starting to get a little bit uncomfortable.

“Uh, um, Yang, could you please get off of me? J-just a little bit, please. I’m a bit too full to have you on top of me,” Blake requested. In an almost instant response, Yang leant back and used her prosthetic arm to prop herself up while her other arm reached for another roll.

“Sorry babe,” Yang said, completely genuinely, before putting her teasing tone back on. “Guess we gotta put some more padding on you before I do that again.”

“I won’t say no to that,” Blake agreed.

“Hmm, we should try to get you to say ‘hell yeah’ to that later on,” Yang hoped. With that, the couple were back at it, getting Blake very well fed. The waistband of her yukata was getting very snug even before this feeding, and now it was starting to reach its limit. This definitely reinforced Blake’s mental note to get a bigger yukata, along with a bunch of other things, as soon as possible before she properly outgrew it. In the meantime, she shoved it up high enough to make it easier to lay comfortably, even if it was now all the way up near her chest. Maybe she should go with something like what Yang wore to bed, Blake thought. It looked very good on Yang, even accounting for Blake’s very obvious bias, which told her that literally everything looked good on Yang and that she was the Brothers’ gift to Remnant. She liked the way Yang’s shorts hugged her perky rear and strong thighs, and she loved the occasional glimpses at Yang’s chiselled abs that the tank top allowed. Of course, if Blake wore that, it would be glimpses of her blubbery belly as it snuck out from under the hem for Yang to enjoy, but she was sure Yang would love that. Not long later, as Blake’s mind wandered, Yang finished stuffing the rolls into Blake, and Blake’s belly now held a taut round shape, with only a touch of soft fat for Yang’s hand to sink into as she rubbed small, relieving circles in it.

“Ooh, that was a lot,” Blake groaned as she splayed across the bed.

“Looks like we’ll have to get you into some capacity training too. I want you to be able to eat so much more than that,” Yang said, sounding more like an order than a suggestion. Blake was most definitely not in a position to argue, even if she disagreed, which she absolutely did not. Instead, right now, Blake was only really able to lay on her back, taking careful, shallow breaths as Yang’s lovely belly rubs eventually gently pulled her to a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Blake had put on that last kilogram between her and obesity, and a tiny bit more too. It almost felt like this made it official for the couple, that this one milestone was what made it clear that Blake was going to get oh so incredibly fat, and that Yang was going to help her get there.

\---

Over the next few weeks, the couple made sure to keep Blake well fed, very well fed. Whether it was Blake making sure to keep and eat a generous supply of snacks while she was at home, or Yang feeding Blake more than enough food when she was not at work, the only times Blake felt even the slightest hint of hunger was during the very short period between waking up and having breakfast, and even then there were times when she was so full from the night before that she did not feel particularly that she needed food, even if she wanted food to help keep her waistline growing.

And what a waistline it was becoming. With how full Blake almost always was, it was difficult for the couple to tell exactly how much of Blake’s belly was fat and how much of it was her stomach being stuffed with food almost constantly. Even at its biggest, however, it struggled to compare to what Blake had going on below the waist. Her hips had widened noticeably, which Blake noticed even more when she found Yang’s hands resting there, or when she accidentally hip checked something or someone that she could have easily avoided when she was slimmer. Her wider hips were partially to support her new belly, of course, but it was also to support her ballooning rear and chunky thighs. Over Blake’s gaining journey it became abundantly clear to the couple that Blake was meant to be a bottom heavy lady, and Yang was loving every second of it. It might have been a touch uncomfortable for Blake, in the literal sense, but Blake did love cramming herself into shorts that were holding on for dear life trying to contain her. To be more accurate, she loved Yang’s reaction to seeing Blake crammed into those shorts that looked ready to blow open at any moment. Blake also very distinctly remembered, and would probably never forget, the time she and Yang went to the beach and Yang almost fainted when she saw Blake in a little stringy black bikini, one that was definitely meant to fit a Blake that was about 20kgs lighter and one that skirted the line of decency on a Blake with a weight that was, at the rate she was gaining, only a few months off of edging into the triple digits. Blake knew during that beach trip that all eyes were on her and her fat, well, everything, but the only eyes she cared about were the love-filled lavender pair belonging to her lover and feeder. Blake also very distinctly remembered how active the two of them were in the bedroom that night. That one day was when Blake knew for sure that the life of a feedee was the life for her. After that day, Blake clocked up the kilos much quicker than before, pushing herself to eat more and more, even on the exceedingly rare occasions that Yang was not already making sure to fill Blake up. She even began to start drinking some of Yang’s protein shakes, with a couple of fattening additions like ice cream or whipped cream to help Blake bulk up even faster. With that being the reason Yang was having to share her protein shake powder, Yang was more than happy to buy more than before. It was a good thing the pair had saved up so much money from their huntsman missions and an even better thing that Yang’s teaching job was such a good source of consistent lien, as keeping Blake fed enough to gain more and more weight was not cheap, and neither were the new clothes she needed. The cost of clothing an increasingly large Blake was mitigated somewhat by Blake being a serious homebody, and not needing to be decent enough to leave the house very often. In fact, during the summer and early autumn, Blake spent a lot of time in the nude, not needing to worry about her clothes getting too tight for her when she was not even wearing any. Needless to say, Yang very much enjoyed that particular strategy for skipping clothes shopping, and she did not mind turning the heaters on so that Blake could keep it up, even if she eventually needed to at least put something on. Luckily for Yang, that tended to be dark t-shirts and tank tops paired with short white shorts that were usually some level of ‘too small’, as they were definitely not being replaced as quickly as they should have been, not that Yang was complaining about that. The tops also tended to be a bit on the small side, but that was most prominent when Blake was stuffed to the brim.

One example of such a thing came just as the couple were coming out of winter and edging back into spring, approaching a year after Blake’s injury and almost a year since the couple became a proper feeder/feedee couple. Yang had made an especially fattening smoothie for Blake. A couple of scoops of protein powder, mixed with corn syrup, canola oil and chocolate syrup, with the rest of the pitcher being filled with melted vanilla ice cream, making for one fattening concoction. She brought that over to Blake, who had been loosely tied to a dining chair that her hips were just barely starting to spill over the sides. It was not as tight as Blake had expected Yang to tie her, but she figured that Yang was more enjoying Blake doing what Yang told her to do, rather than having her in bondage. She was happy to do so, especially with how Yang paid her back for ‘behaving herself’, but she liked to play with it a bit, fight back a little bit. After all, it was all just a bit of fun, and Yang seemed to like it.

“Oh Blakey, got your shake ready. Be a good girl and open wide,” Yang ordered with an unmistakable flirty undertone. Blake began to open her mouth, but just before Yang could bring the pitcher to her lips, Blake stuck her tongue out at Yang. Yang could not help but laugh at Blake’s little display. “Pfft, you little brat,” Yang chuckled, before she put a somewhat unconvincing harshness in her voice, “guess I gotta do this the hard way.” With her prosthetic hand, she reached out to open Blake’s mouth, while the other hand began to pour the fattening drink into Blake. Just from the taste alone Blake was sure that she was going to wake up fatter. Yang kept the pace slow but steady, keeping the drink going as Blake swallowed every last little drop of it, neither of the girls wanting Blake to miss out on a single calorie. Part of the way through it, Yang could tell that Blake was not keeping up with the rate Yang was going at, so Yang lowered the pitcher and let Blake swallow and catch her breath. “You’re cute with your mouth full,” Yang said in a low, husky voice. Blake could not help but grin as she swallowed, squirming slightly in her seat.

“Well, if that’s the case, you must think I’m always adorable,” Blake purred.

“Mmm, you’re damn right,” Yang growled with arousal. She brought the pitcher back to Blake’s lips, tipping more of the thick drink into Blake’s mouth. This time, Blake followed Yang’s unspoken order. As more of the drink went into Blake’s mouth, Yang’s eyes flicked down to the dome of a belly Blake was sporting, forcing her top up, revealing more of her belly, which hung over her skin-tight shorts. Yang figured that those shorts only had maybe a week left in them, by the rate at which Blake’s behind was ballooning, maybe even less if this shake was as effective as the people on ScrollNet were claiming. A little bit later, the pitcher was all but empty, with only the slightest of dregs at the bottom. Blake’s head rolled back as she took short, shallow breaths, her bosom heaving and straining against the tight black tank top.

“Ugh, so much,” Blake groaned, really hamming it up for Yang. Sure, Blake did feel very full, but she knew how much Yang loved it when Blake was filled to the brim. Watching Yang lick her lips, Blake could tell that it worked.

“So, I’m thinking you have one of these pitchers every day, no exceptions. Maybe we’ll bump you up to two once you start getting massive,” Yang said, more stating than suggestion. “I’d ask what you thought, but you’d say ‘yes’, wouldn’t you? A good girl would say yes.”

“Fuck yes,” Blake said with an enthusiastic, out of breath voice.

“Ooh, even better. I’m so glad you wanna be fat as much as I want to make you fat,” Yang said, shuddering slightly as the words fully hit her. She reached for Blake’s love handles, giving them a firm squeeze and a shake, making Blake gasp.

“Yang, you need to fuck me,” Blake practically pleaded. Yang paused for effect, putting a smug grin on.

“You’re right, I really do.” With that, Yang quickly untied Blake and scooped her growing girlfriend into a bridal carry, making a grunt of exertion as she hefted Blake into position.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Am I too fat for you?” Blake teased.

“Nah, you’re just getting so fat so quickly, I wasn’t ready,” Yang retorted. “In fact, I think you should be fatter.”

“Make me.”

\---

Needless to say, Yang did indeed make Blake very, very fat. Over the year since Blake began to gain weight, she had almost doubled her weight. Clothes had to be much more elastic and with much more give in order to deal with how much weight Blake was rapidly gaining. There were stretch marks aplenty, mainly on her inner thighs and love handles, something Yang loved to trace her fingers along, occasionally planting gentle kisses on them, just in case there was even the tiniest hint of a doubt that Yang was not absolutely loving this.

This was what Yang was doing one lazy Sunday morning, exactly one year after Blake’s agreement to start gaining weight. Yang and Blake both knew how important today was for the couple, and they both had something planned. With a great deal of reluctance, Yang eventually hopped out of bed to get the first part of her plan sorted, jogging to the supermarket to buy a frankly ludicrous amount of food for the mother of all breakfasts in bed. The extra weight she was carrying on her way home made the run more difficult, but that was hardly a concern compared to how important getting all this food home was. Meanwhile, Blake’s plan did not require her to get out of bed, and the lazy fat cat certainly did not mind this, as she just lounged around in bed..

As Yang got back home, she put the food away, before slipping into the bedroom for her post-run shower. She found Blake right where she left her, lazing around in bed. Sure, it was the weekend, but it was getting pretty late in the morning, or at least that’s how Yang felt. Not that Yang was complaining, of course. After all, she got a very nice rear view of Blake, her yukata tight around her globular rear even after being sized up a few times. Obviously, that wasn’t helped by Blake’s big, round belly, but her rear was absolutely the star of the show here. It made her twice as wide as Yang was, and it made her curvy beyond belief, which was even more obvious in times like this when she lay on her side and her wide, womanly hips rose into the air. Yang licked her lips lecherously as she carefully made her way over to the bed. She knelt on the side of it and reached over to Blake. She rested one hand on the mattress as she sunk her other hand into Blake’s plush rear. That was enough to get Blake’s attention as Blake let out a surprised squeak.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Blake drawled, turning her head to try and look over her shoulder at her wife.

“Hey, I still gotta check. After all, you’re just so lazy nowadays,” Yang teased.

“And whose fault is that?” Blake asked, fairly certain of the answer Yang was about to give her.

“Pretty sure it’s your fault,” Yang teased.

“My fault?” Blake said with false indignation.

“Yup,” Yang immediately responded, popping her P to really play it up. “You really let yourself go. You let yourself get so fat and lazy.”

“Hey, you’re a bad influence on me,” Blake tried to defend, but Yang’s smug grin made it clear that she was having none of that. Yang rolled Blake onto her back and sunk her hands into the doughy mass that was Blake’s belly.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure you could have said ‘no' well before this happened,” Yang teased as she squeezed Blake’s fat gut. Blake giggled from it, which only got Yang more excited. “Besides, a lot of this is all on you. All those days when I’m teaching and you’re here, stuffing yourself into a food coma. But hey, I shouldn’t be so hard on you. After all, it’s not like you can control your shameless gluttony.” Blake felt a shiver run down her spine from Yang’s words. The moment was interrupted by Blake’s belly rumbling, wordlessly begging for food. Blake blushed as Yang slowly clambered off the bed. “I’ll go get cleaned up, then I’ll bring you breakfast. Might take a bit of time, so why don’t you snooze a little longer?” Blake was more than happy to do that as Yang slipped into the bathroom.

As soon as Yang was showered and feeling fresh, she peeked out of the bathroom to spy on Blake. As far as she could tell Blake might actually have gone back to sleep. This would work well for the double surprise Yang thought of in the shower. Yang snuck out of the bathroom, naked as the day she was born, if one ignored the prosthetic cybernetic arm, and slipped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Yang figured that this outfit, or rather the lack of an outfit would keep Blake excited and cover for her if she let her second surprise slip too early. She put on her trusty apron and went to work. Out in the kitchen, she cooked up the mother of all breakfasts. Her stovetop was covered with pans frying up bacon, eggs and chocolate chip pancakes and grilling sausages, tomatoes and mushrooms, using what was probably more oil than what was probably necessary, but extra oil certainly would not make things worse if Yang did not go overboard. The toaster was going non-stop, putting out slice after slice of golden-brown toast that Yang buttered, with full fat butter, with the speed and efficiency of a specialised machine, a skill honed over the months of making breakfast in bed for Blake. Off to the side Yang also had a waffle iron working away to make a generous stack of waffles to match the equally generous stack of pancakes. Once everything was cooked, there was the assembly. The savoury foods, the bacon, the sausages, the eggs, the tomatoes and the mushrooms were piled high on one large plate, with another smaller plate for the tower of buttered toast. On another large plate went the pancakes, with Yang spraying whipped cream, sprinkling raw sugar and pouring on maple syrup for each individual pancake of the stack. The stack of waffles received the same treatment, making the tray that the plate of waffles shared with the pancakes smell incredibly sweet. It was too sweet for Yang’s taste, as she greatly preferred the savoury tray, but she was certain that Blake would love a scent so sweet that just a quick whiff of it would probably be enough to put the average person into a sugar high. Finally, came what was almost certainly the most important aspect of a breakfast in bed for Blake, and that was the tea. Tea was definitely not Yang’s cup of tea, and she was far from as expert. As far as she cared, it was just hot leaf water. However, dating Blake meant that she picked up, and did her absolute best to remember, a decent amount of knowledge about tea, or at least the teas that Blake liked. For example, she remembered for the green tea she was preparing that morning that she did not need to steep it for very long or at a very high temperature. That was especially the case for higher quality green tea, like what she had gotten for Blake, as only the best tea would hopefully pass Blake’s lips. She was not too sure if what she was making was, in fact, the best quality green tea, but she knew that it was Blake’s favourite, so it was probably pretty good.

With everything finally prepared, Yang was more tired after that than she was after her run less than an hour ago. She was far from surprised by that, considering that she just cooked a breakfast fit for a large and particularly hungry family, all of which she was about to feed to Blake. That thought, how much she was going to feed Blake, was more than enough to re-energise Yang. She picked up the trays, and was quietly very glad that her prosthetic arm was just as strong as her other arm and had a rock solid grip. Carefully, she carried the trays into the bedroom, pushing the door open with her hip and sneaking into the room. She set the sweet tray on the bedside table, before using her now free hand to gently rouse Blake.

“Blakey,” Yang whispered, “it’s time for breakfast.” Blake arched her back and stretched out, sitting up and pulling her top down to cover her belly again, or at least attempt to cover it up. Blake sniffed the air as Yang carried the trays over, setting one on the bedside table and holding the other one while Blake got into position.

“Mmm, smells great,” Blake cheered. Her eyes bugged wide open when she saw Yang’s lack of an outfit. “Looks great too,” she purred. When Blake sat up in bed, all the extra padding on her rear put her at about the same height as Yang, and a touch taller than her if her ears were counted. Yang carefully set the tray on Blake’s massive thighs, which were wider than the tray itself by quite a margin. She then went to pour a cup of tea for Blake, setting it on the tray on Blake’s lap, before putting the teapot aside, ready to top up Blake’s cup. Blake took a quick sip of the tea, and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Mmm, perfect. Just how I like it.”

“Thanks! I might’ve been practising,” Yang chirped with a cheery smile as Blake set the cup down.

“So that’s why you’re always offering to help me make my tea,” Blake commented. Blake grabbed the knife and fork and dug into the savoury plate. Yang liked the fact that Blake did not need any extra encouragement to go for big bites, and she loved the smile that the food brought to Blake’s face, made even cuter by the full cheeks as she smiled, while chewing her way through the food. Yang was already content with rubbing Blake’s growing belly, but seeing Blake enjoy herself so much made her heart soar. Today was definitely the day to ask, Yang was sure of it.

“Oh, Blake, eat all your food, and I’ll have a special surprise for you,” Yang purred, turning on her dominance just a touch for good measure. She doubted that she really needed to tease Blake in that way to entice her into eating everything, but Yang enjoyed it, and she could tell that Blake enjoyed it too. Blake’s wordless response was to eat faster, bigger mouthfuls, faster chewing, less breaks for tea. Yang was surprised by how quickly Blake could eat when she really rushed it. She knew Blake had the stamina to eat and eat, but the speed was a welcome surprise. Before Yang knew it, the savoury tray was empty, the only remnants of it being the bacon grease, egg yolks and toast crumbs. Blake let out a belch, before turning to Yang.

“More,” Blake moaned softly, in just the right way to send a wonderful shiver of pleasure down Yang’s spine.

“I won’t say no to that,” Yang said as she picked up the now empty tray and replaced it with the full one. Blake’s eyes went wide with a mix of surprise and excitement.

“Oh, this is going to make me so fat,” Blake teased as she dug her fork into the pancake stack, picking up a big chunk of sweetness. Yang bit her lip as she tried to rein in her horniness. She reached in to rub Blake’s bloated belly, which was continuing to grow bite by bite. The tank top was now fully out of the way of Blake’s belly, and it was taking all of Yang’s willpower to not just tear the whole thing off, or to skip ahead to her surprise. Meanwhile, in Blake’s mind, she was working hard to make her way through the food Yang had made for her. With how little Yang was wearing, Blake was very much looking forward to the little ‘surprise’ Yang had prepared for her. And, perhaps, today would be a good day for Blake to give Yang a little surprise of her own. That willed her to keep going, even with her very full stomach, along with the more sensible part of her brain, telling her to stop. Of course, the rest of her brain was loving that Yang made so much incredible food for her. The savoury food was all wonderfully nourishing and all cooked to perfection, while these pancakes and waffles were all delightfully sweet and fluffy, a true delight to eat. With Yang’s hand helping to distract her from her uncomfortably full belly, Blake felt like she could eat anything and everything. In fact, she was feeling a hint of disappointment when she started reaching the end of the sweet tray’s offerings. Still, this just put her closer to whatever Yang’s surprise was, and Blake’s own surprise. Blake had barely eaten the last bite from the sweet tray when Yang leant in to give Blake a great big kiss on the lips. The flavour was so sweet that Yang felt like she was getting her day’s worth of sugar content just from this kiss alone, but not even that would be as sweet as she thought Blake was.

“I’m so proud of you, Blakey. I love you so much. Let me tidy up, and I’ll get my surprise ready,” Yang said softly, bringing a soft smile to Blake’s lips to match Yang’s own. Yang stacked the two trays on top of each other and carried them out into the kitchen. While Yang was out of the room, Blake carefully manoeuvred herself so she could reach into her snack stash without upsetting her noisy stomach. She was glad that there was always at least a solid layer of snacks between her and the bottom of the stash, giving her the perfect hiding spot. Shifting a few cookie bags aside, she found what she was looking for, a little velvet box, coloured lavender to match Yang’s eyes and aura. She had picked it up while she was out at a physiotherapy session, at some point in the last several months, but she was not too sure when exactly, and managed to sneak it in along with some snacks she brought while she was out, leaving Yang without a clue that Blake had it. She slipped the box under her pillow and waited for Yang to return, while she mulled over whether to surprise Yang first, or to wait for Yang’s. Meanwhile, out in the kitchen, Yang set the trays aside to deal with later. This was far, far more important than washing some dishes could ever be. She reached up onto the top shelf of the pantry, which she was barely tall enough to reach and which Blake would almost certainly have been too short and too lazy to ever look at. She felt around up there, trying to find her surprise. After a minute or two of fumbling about, she found it and brought it down. It was a little amber coloured wooden box that brought a loving smile to Yang’s face. She was very lucky that she could sneak back to her old home and make it with the help of her dad. Blake was none the wiser, and Yang was ready to spring the surprise. She hid the box behind her back and returned to the bedroom.

“Time for my surprise?” Blake asked. She had decided to wait and see what Yang’s surprise was first. She just hoped Yang would not end up looking or reaching under her pillow. Yang slowly began to saunter around the bed to Blake’s side.

“Blake, when I say ‘I love you’, I always mean it, and I’ve meant it more and more every time I say it. Ever since you agreed to put on weight for me, agreeing to make such a big change just for me, even before you knew if you’d like it, I knew you’d be the one I loved the most in the whole wide world,” Yang announced, as she dropped to a knee at Blake’s bedside. Blake let out a gasp of shock and excitement. She knew what was coming, she just waited for the words from Yang. Slowly, Yang revealed the box behind her back, slowly opening it to reveal a silver ring with a small amethyst set into it. “Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?” Yang could hear her heart pounding in her ears so loudly that she almost did not hear Blake’s response.

“Yang Xiao Long,” Blake announced, reaching under her pillow, showing Yang the lavender box and opening it to reveal a silver ring with a citrine set into it, “will you marry me?” Yang set her box down and rushed in to hug Blake tightly.

“Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes,” Yang said, her voice going a little shaky as tears of happiness began to wet her eyes. Blake hugged back just as tightly. “Sorry for stealing your thunder, I just…”

“It’s okay, dear. I’m kinda glad I could skip my speech,” Blake joked back, making Yang break out into a giggle.

“Aw man, I wish I could’ve skipped my speech. I bet it sounded super corny.”

“Of course not,” Blake reassured, “it was as lovely as you are.”

“Yeah, but not as lovely as you are,” Yang instantly retorted.

“Flatterer.”

“Fiancée.” That one word brought happy tears to Blake’s eyes. The fiancées loosened off their hug just enough for their lips to meet in an eager, excited kiss. They kissed for as long as their lungs could manage it, before breaking off for air. “So, Blake, reckon that stomach’s got more room in it? Now I gotta make you a big beautiful bride,” Yang purred.

“Well, I think I can fit just a little bit more, as long as you keep rubbing my belly,” Blake flirted back. With a beaming grin on her face, Yang reached into the snack stash. For the wedding and beyond, the couple knew, Blake was going to be huge, and they would never want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a commission for darkfox233 over on DeviantArt, which is probably the best place to get in touch with me. This fic was a fun one to do, and it helps that I'm a sap for fun, cute stuff like this.


End file.
